The Original
by Neyah0209
Summary: When Anne walked into the Mikalsons compound, there was a high possibility of her being killed. But what she says compels them to maybe consider just that. A little Romance about my MC.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

The sun was glistering in the courtyard when a woman confidently strolled in the Mikaelson Estate. She had long and thick, slightly wavy, raven hair swinging in the recently reclaimed house of the original vampires. Her blue-bright eyes scanned the interiors and she grinned widely. She wore many different kind of rings but only one simple necklace. She was wearing mostly plain colours but with a woollen cardigan in bright pink. Her body seemed fit and her skin tone was a tanned tone.

"Hello? Is someone at home?", she asks loudly. Still her eyes were searching windows, railings and stairs. She slowly walked over to a desk and spun once more. "Hello? Should I leave again?", she asked again in the empty space.

"Not just yet.", said the elegant calm voice of Elijah Michaelson as he made his way down the stairs.

The unknown woman spun to face him and smiled brightly at his sight. Confidently she strides towards him. Hand outstretched.

Looking slightly confused, just for a second, Elijah took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Anne Smith. Thanks for greeting me.", she said, still beaming like it was Christmas Eve.

"Pleasure. My name is Elijah Michaelson. What brings you into our humble estate?", he asked putting his hand in his pocket again. He slightly began circling her like a hunter his prey.

To the trained eye, it was clear he was waging if she was potential danger. Seeing as he guarded a pregnant woman right now from witches and vampires, it was quite reasonable.

Whether Anne was oblivious to his wariness or if she chooses not to show it, he couldn't tell. She was just talking brightly away.

"I'm sorry for bargain in like this. I'm a wandering researcher and came through a city where I was told that wonderful lore is to be found here. Like the big fire and the old cemetery and all the other supernatural stuff. And you know before you go in someone's garden sniffing around you should ask for permission from the gardener, right? So here I am. And if I could say…."

"Then the mayor's office would have been the better addresses love." Interrupted Niklaus Michaelson. He had just appeared behind her and was walking besides her towards his brother. Before he could reach his side, Anne once again outstretched her hand and introduced herself.

Amusement curled the hybrids lips as he shook her hand and proceeded to stand beside his brother.

"So why are you here than?", Klaus asked again, arms interlocking behind his back as he scanned her cautiously.

After all the drama and pain they had lately with the witches, the brothers were very much on edge. Anne most definitely was no vampire (having a heartbeat) and probably no werewolf. But striding in here with confidence might mean she was an ill-intending witch.

"As I was saying, I want to research the lore here and seeing as you are a big part of it AND kind of the founder of this city, I thought I should first ask your permission.", Anne explained away, beaming at them. "And no, I'm not a witch. Well not exactly…", she added.

Slightly thrown by this statement the vampires exchanged quick glances before shifting their weight.

"What are you than and what do you think to know of our role in this city?" Elijah asked glancing from Anne to Klaus. Klaus looked at Anne with slight murderous intent which filled the air. He was very cautious of her now.

Anne slightly raises her hands, like to show her obedience. "I mean no harm. You can put me under any restraint you deem necessary. But what I am exactly, I would prefer not to discuss it so much in the open. Please?" she said. Her bright smile now reduced to a small reassuring grin.

The men once again exchanged meaningful glances and then Elijah gestured her to follow him. Anne followed suit as Klaus took the gear. It was clear he was observing her every movement. One false gesture and she could lose her life.

They settled in the library. Anne and Elijah sitting facing each other. Klaus standing behind his brother. Anne, still smiling, settled in to tell her story.

"As I said, I'm only kind of a witch. I do not have any magic in me or can channel it. I can use magical objects and have probably the biggest magical knowledge there is. This is all because I was one of the first witches there were. Through varies circumstances I was cursed with immortality. And along the years I have added some additional curses. The prominent one would be that I can't lie."

The original vampires couldn't hide their surprise. The stared at her seemingly trying to comprehend what they just heard. Was this for real?

"Excuse me what was that? You claim to be one of the first witches? Among other outrages things….", Elijah asked slightly furious. "You can't be for real!"

"Well I don't know how to prove it but yeah, I am way older than you." She smiled and tilted her head. "But as I said, I can't lie. So, if I can prove that, than maybe you can believe the rest!?" she lighthearted suggested.

Silence. You could hear the gears in the head of the Mikaelson brothers turning. Anne smiled and waited.

"All right let's try it just for fun." Klaus said, swinging himself on the seat next to his brother. He challengingly leans forward, intertwining his fingers. His brother settling himself also in a battle mode. Anne mimed them, slightly laughing at their earnestly.

"When was the first time you had sex?" Klaus began, not even twitching at the question.

"Back when I was still mortal in a hut of wood. It was winter and very cold. His beard scratched me sour all over and it was not pleasant but a necessity that had to be done." Anne answered without a breath of hesitation.

"How did you survive all these years?" Elijah asked, taking a different route of questions as his brother.

"I didn't. I died many many times, but like vampires I recover. Though it is not pleasant. I experience the pain of the death again. Quite nasty and sometimes very loud." Again, Anne answered swiftly.

"Any embarrassing sex-stories?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Not as many as you might think. I had my share of men who came quite fast, accidents and stuff. But all was very enjoyable." Anne smiled.

"How does your body work?" Elijah asked.

"Like a normal human person. I need to eat, drink, poop and sleep."

"All right let's get some history in here…" Klaus said.

The questioning continued for another hour. The brothers asked her any historical detail they could remember, and Anne answered always correctly and sometimes even in more detail than they could remember.

After a while they ran out of questions and the speed receded.

"How did you come to be immortal?" Elijah asked. He had settled back and seemed at the end of his straw.

"As I said trough varies circumstances I was cursed with this. I would prefer not to answer but if you insist, I won't be able to stay quite." Anne answered and for the first time she seemed uncomfortable. Shifting weight and biting her lips.

"No, for now it's fine." Elijah said raising his hand.

They all seemed unsure what to do now. Anne took the initiative.

"Look, how about we do it like this. You can either let me stay here. After time you will eventually find out if I am who I claim to be, or not. We will learn from each other and may even eventually trust each other." Anne said.

"Or …" Klaus said raising to his feet and taking a few steps, never turning his back to her.

"Or you tell me to leave and I leave." She said shrugging her shoulders. "It would be a pity, it has been a long time since I met someone so close to my age… "

Klaus and Elijah exchanged looks. They seemed unsure what to say to this. Anne had closely watched them and got up.

"I see you want to talk this over. So, I will now go and buy myself something to eat. When I come back, you can tell me what you have decided!?", she said.

She swung her bag over her shoulders and looked at them both. Elijah nodded, and she took off.

"Do you believe her brother?" Elijah said after they heard her steps reaching the entrance.

"I don't know brother. It seems kind of a bad time to take some stranger in our midst don't you think?" he said gesturing in Hayley's direction who was reading in her room. "On the other side, if she is what she claims to be, she could be a big asset for us and the baby." He concluded.

So, they kept discussing back and forth. Waging pros against cons, eventually with Hayley and Rebekah involved in the discussion. When they heard Anne returning, they had reached a conclusion. More or less. Klaus had an idea and there was no talking him out of it. So, they all went to the courtyard.

"So, we have a decision?" Anne asked. Having now an additional bag with groceries in her hand.

"Kind of…", Klaus sneered as he approached her, the rest of the family lingering in the background, exchanging slightly disapproving glances. "We found a way to at least confirm one of your statements."

Anne tilted her head and before she could react Klaus had snapped her neck and she fell to the ground with a thud. Groceries were rolling over the ground and her heartbeat was no more.

A discussion was continued about the dangers of killing a potential powerful witch. But as usual, Klaus remained on top of the argument with the simple statement, he would do It with their approval or not.

Shifting and groaning and a heartbeat began anew. Anne scrambled to her feet rubbing her forehead. "You could at least catch me before I f…" she groaned.

SNAP and Klaus had her neck broken once more.

"Niklaus! What the bloody hell!" exclaimed the youngest Mikaelson. "She was alive again. That proved that she was right didn't it?"

"No dear sister, it only meant that she could have been any witch with a protection spell." Klaus explained to his annoyed sister. Again, there was no argument to his logic.

A few moments passed and once again Anne's heartbeat rose again. This time she simply sat up.

"Again?" she asked looking at Niklaus.

He contemplated her for a second. "Well for safety. Three times a charm." He grinned.

Anne braced herself. But this time he kneeled before her. Confusion in her eyes and then Klaus slammed his hand in her chest. She gasped as he tore her heart out and she fell backwards to the ground. She sputtered some more and then she was silent again.

"Now was that necessary?" Hayley asked as she walked to the woman who looked the same age as she.

"Well if she comes back from this, at least we know for sure she is who she says. But that she still wants to help us and your unburn child, is more unlikely now." Elijah said settling in a chair. It was clear he wanted to wait if she resurrected and how.

The others settled down too. Hayley glanced once more at the dead girl in the courtyard before sitting with the three immortals who are now her family.

Trivial things were spoken while everyone waited. Straining their sense for any sign of her life returning. The heart Klaus had ripped out layed in the middle of them. Slowly turning cold.

"Well it seems I need to get rid of a little lying witch." Klaus said sarcastically as he stood up. He strolled to her body.

In that moment, Anne did a big twitch and started moaning and groaning. Twitching and digging her fingers in the ground. After a few minutes she settled down. The hole in her chest gone and a new heart beating loudly in her chest for all the vampires to hear.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

"Uff let's not do that again…" Anne said sitting up stiffly. "A broken neck is easy enough to recover from, but re-growing things, not so easy…." Anne said. She notices the big hole in her clothes in the middle of her white shirt. She arched an eyebrow at Klaus who stood beside her.

"You gonna buy me a new one." She said to him. He tried his best to hide his surprise. But it still shone through. The other gathered around them. "Anymore killing or are we done now?" she asked around.

"I think this should suffice." Elijah chuckled to his brother. Klaus shrugged his shoulders showing an innocent expression. Anne stood up and looked at the two women. "I think we haven't met yet." She smiled and once again extended her hand.

Rebekah and Hayley did their greetings. And everyone settled on the dining table.

Anne had picked up her groceries and what had not spoiled, she ate now. More like wolfed it down. Hayley chuckled: "You have quite a hunger".

"Regenerations takes quite some energy. And frankly, starvation is the nastiest way to go. And painful. So yeah, I'm digging in. Want some? Woman in your situation should eat enough and you look very skinny…" Anne said between big bites.

Everyone exchanged glances. This was the opportunity they could take... Everyone looked at Klaus. It was clear that he had to do the talking. He shifted his weigh and looked at Anne.

"Actually, now that you bring that up…" Anne looked at him but did not cease to eat "Our little wolf here is something quite special you see. So, if you stay here, that means you will need to help us…"

"Ah, yeah sure. As good as I can. Is it half vampire, half wolf or something else?" Anne asked looking at Hayley. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Anne was on a whole other level in processing things than all of them.

"So, you will help us? Just like that?" Rebekah said, the sarcasm in her voice barely hidden. Anne looked at her with wide eyes and said: "It is a little baby. What do you take me for? Of course I will help a cute little baby anyway I can… You must really have made some bad experiences heh?".

Digging in again the vampires exchanged meaningful glances. She had them in a box. But at least she was willing to help.

"So, what can you do exactly for us?" Klaus asked Anne.

"I have lots of magical items, as I said. I can't use magic, but they work without me having to use magic. Though only I can control them so no stealing or anything okay!" she said to Klaus. He just shrugged playfully. "And if we are living together I have some rules to make things…easier." Anne said finally pausing her eating spree.

She looked at all of them while explaining. "As I said I can't lie and this has another sideffect too. I can postpone answers to a certain extend but eventually I must answer any question posed at me. So, when you ask me something and I don't immediately respond, I think the answer may not be to your liking or may even hurt you." She looked at all of them. They listened.

"Also, as I said I have lots of magical stuff only I can use and take out. So, if you need something from me, just ask. Further, I have very few things I mind not talking about, so I hope you respect that." She said with an emphasize to Niklaus. "Other than that, I'm an open book!" she smiled.

"Finally, as I said I am here to learn the lore of this city and if I could interview the lot of you that would be nice.", she concluded.

"Why do you collect lore anyway?", Elijah asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Because I find history interesting. And I am looking for a cure to my immortality curse. The more I know, the more my chances enhance that I find one…"; Anne said nonchalantly.

Glances were once again exchanged, and the rest of the day was used with the four of them explaining their situation, trivial get-to-know stuff and Anne bringing in her motorbike and her surprisingly few belongings. Niklaus showed her to a room next to his. If she was to stay here, it would be close to his surveillance.

Anne looked around the little cozy room. It had a big bed, a small study and a wardrobe. A couch and an armchair were also present. A big window was facing the streets. As she turned around Niklaus noticed the hole in her white shirt made her breast slightly visible. Somehow this made him feel a slight bit of guilt.

"Don't mind it. You just wanted to protect your family. I get it.", Anne smiled at him. Using one hand to cover the hole.

Klaus arched an eyebrow. "I haven't said anything….", he remarked.

"When you are cursed with immortality and honesty, you spent a lot of time just observing and listening. And because I have studied psychology multiple times, I can guess pretty much what people think." Anne replied.

"Well this is going to be interesting…" Niklaus chuckled at her.

As he turned to leave Anne took his arm. "One last thing… What should I call you?"

Klaus turned around and she released his arm. He tilted his head as to ask what she meant.

"Well I have only been here for a few hours and I heard you being called Niklaus, Nik and Klaus. So, what's it then?" Anne asked sheepishly.

Klaus tilted his head and grinned. He took a step closer, gazing up and down at her, he lingered in front of her face.

"Do whatever you want.", he breathed against her lips. Lingering just a second to tease her and then turned to leave.

As he left he could hear her chuckle over her raising heartbeat and he couldn't help but smirk.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

With ease Anne became part of the family. She slipped in and out every day. Strolling trough the city. Getting familiar with everything and everyone, so she says. She was warily observed by everyone, she still had to prove herself.

Through their busy days, she still found time to talk and bond with all the Mikaelsons and Hayley. Through these little talks everyday, her presence began to feel natural. Even in all the fighting about who got the most powerful witch, little Davina.

For now, Anne was oblivious to the Harvest and Davinas struggle who she could trust. Klaus thought it best not to get another witch in the loop. Even one who says she can no longer wield magic.

"And I'm telling you it is true. I KNOW magic, I can't DO it.", Anne exclaimed slightly exhausted.

Klaus was standing next to her leaning on the sink. He had made it a bit of a habit to keep her company while she was cooking for herself and Hayley. He had said to Elijah it was to question her without suspicions. But asking the same questions every day wasn't as stealthy as he might have thought.

The immortal chuckled at her and Anne rolled her eyes.

"So, you can get mad can you. What a shock." He gasped dramatically.

Anne turned, knife in hand.

"I'm warning you, I had a tiering day. I'm in no mood for your silly games Niklaus!" she half-jokingly said to him.

Niklaus kept smirking. She mostly had settled on calling him by his full name. Sometimes she would still slip up, as she called it, and call him Nik. But somehow, she said, she had no right to use that.

He raised his hands in amusement.

"Oh, I am so sorry my fair lady, I was never my intention to upset you…" he overemphasized every word dramatically.

She threw some lettuce at him, which he catched with ease, and continued cutting it. Both silently chuckling.

Klaus twirled the lettuce in his hands and looked from it to Anne. He seemed to ponder for a moment, then seemed to have made up his mind. He faced her again.

"Say, if, theoretically, there was quite the powerful witch about. What would be the best way to get her to work for me?" he asked.

Anne stopped cutting and faced him full frontal. She bit her lips.

"It's okay, speak your mind." Klaus said. He now knew the signs when she thought her honesty could be harmful.

"Well, for you, I think, there are not that many good ways are there? You are more the type of person to grab what you want, right?"

"Yes, but this particular one is very powerful. I need her to come to me voluntarily…."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I need to make her do my bidding without me having to wrangle her down, because I will fail." He said. He started prancing the kitchen like a restless tiger in a much to small cage.

Anne observed him. She had come to understand him more in her time here. He was violent and ruthless and didn't think too much of consequences. There was not much the immortal feared. When he was waging his maneuvers this much, the witch must be really making him nervous.

"Well have you ever tried talking with her? Asking her to help you? I mean if you play the 'I want to protect a baby'-card, shouldn't that make every woman willing to help you?" she asked timidly.

"Hmmm…" he chuckled. "There might be a problem there…" he said half laughing.

"What did you do?" Anne put her hands on her waist.

"It could be, that I may have threatened her boyfriend…." He avoided eye contact.

"Than maybe you should make amends to her about that…."

"I'm not really the type to grovel before… well anyone!" Klaus exclaimed exhausted. Like he had to make that statement a hundred times before now.

"Than give her something she wants more than keeping her grudge on you." Anne was grasping straws now. He was not easy, that much was sure.

Klaus had stopped pacing. He looked at her and she noticed he still had the lettuce in his hands. She smirked.

"That's it!" he said. Pointing at her.

She raised her eyebrows. He zoomed Vampire-style to her, put the lettuce in the sink and lingered close to her face.

He had made a habit of it. To come this close to her face at least once a day. She didn't know if it was to tease her or did he want to woo her, so she would cooperate better. She only knew her heart betrayed her pokerface every time. It was pounding so loud even she could hear it, and she didn't have any vampire-senses.

"Thank you love. That was most helpful." He breathed silently. Than he was gone.

Anne breathed out loudly and fanned herself some air. He really liked to make her loose her composure. Even now she was sure her face was all red. But what to do? He was totally her type.

Anne and Hayley were eating together as usual. They both were the only ones who required real food, so they kept each other company.

"That must have been Davina he was talking about" Hayley said. Anne had asked if she knew of the witch she was asked about.

"Davina? I see. Is she one of the elders?"

"Davina? No, she is just a little girl. Well she is already sixteen, but still…" Hayley explained.

"How did a teenager become someone an original vampire fears?" Anne asked surprised.

Hayley just shrugged her shoulders innocently and the talk was over.

Later Davina was moved into the estate. But because Klaus was worried, Anne was kept away from her. Not even Marcel knew very much about the old witch. He had spoken with her a few times, but he just knew she was around 'for Hayley'.

Though this plan did not work as Klaus planned. Because the same day Davina vanished again.

"You should really stick to the carrot, not the stick." Anne was writing in her diary while Klaus paced around her. Furious about Davian's absence. She was sitting on the couch in the library waiting for the sun to set so she could go out and celebrate in the festivities too.

"I did try the carrot. But that ungrateful little witch walked away from me. And when she is not with me, she is against me. And my child." he was fuming.

"She is a teenager! All her decisions are driven by teenage-anx, hormones and magic-overload. She can't think calmly and logical even if she wanted to. You on the other hand…"

"Before you continue to speak, may I remind you, you are only alive because I want you to!" he had slapped her diary down and was staring her down. Only a few inches from her face. He was nearly growling, he was so angry when he spoke.

"You on the other hand, are a well-forged adult and capable to asses the situation calmly. And then you will make the best decision, right Niklaus?" she wasn't faced by his rage. She spoke as calmly as ever.

Niklaus walked around the room again. Fighting with himself. Anne picked up her diary again, settled herself nicely in the couch and wanted to begin writing again.

"You aren't going to tell me, what you think, what the best choice is then?" Niklaus asked. He sounded nearly offended.

Anne put the diary down again. Looking at him with arched eyebrows.

"You are over a thousand years old. Shouldn't you be able to decide that on your own?"

"And if I am not?" his voice nearly quivered. There was an aura of uncertainty about him she had never seen before.

She smiled reassuringly. "You will"

That had been her believe from the bottom of her heart. But now this…

She had returned from the festivities of the casket girls. She wanted to write down everything she had seen. But when she entered the estate, she had found Klaus, Elijah and Marcel dead and bloody on the ground.

She didn't know if she should worry or not. They are vampires. They would regenerate. Still she couldn't stop herself from rushing over to them. Anxiety rising in her. She looked at Marcel, a hole in his chest was closing. Elijah laid in his own blood and Niklaus laid there distorted.

She slightly touched him. She could feel the healing underneath her hand. She exhaled in relive and sat down beside him. Waiting for him to raise once again. When he did, he was furious. And yet there was a calm about him, that somehow made her uneasy.

And sure enough, when Rebekah called, it was revealed that Klaus had just willingly poisoned two kids. The aftermath was also surprising. Marcel and Elijah plotting to save Devina from the beginning. Anne thought that this might be the first time she got a look at how this family worked.

After Marcel and Elijah had left and Klaus had finished telephoning with his sister, he turned to find Anne still standing there. She was still, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Only her dress for the festival was slightly swaying.

"Aren't you going to condemn me too? After you put all that faith in me! Aren't you disappointed?" he asked provocatively. It was unclear if he really wanted that to happen, or if he thought it should happen.

Anne just smiled slightly.

"Why should I?" she asked innocently.

He scanned her top to toe. He seemed unsure how to react. What was she thinking. He couldn't help but be as he always is.

"I just killed a little kid and there's nothing you want to say?" he asked aggressively.

"Do you want me to comment it?"

"I want you to say something!" he shouted moving close.

She stopped smiling. She looked at him with pity and understanding and it made him ferocious. He trembled with anger. And he didn't even know why. He gripped her arms.

"Say how loathsome you think it is. Say how disgusting it is. Say what a monster I am. Even my own family knows it- expects it from me!" he growled in her face. "Don't I disgust you now?" he kind of pleaded the last one.

"I don't think any different about you, then I have when we talked in the kitchen yesterday and you asked me about Davina the first time." Anne spoke very calm.

Klaus's eyes searched hers frantically.

"And I don't loathe you. Not in the slightest." She added.

Klaus let go of her and took a few steps back. He still seemed confused. Unsure what to do, he left. Anne was not present when Davina returned.

Later that night, she was sitting on the couch in her room. She was writing all she had seen and experienced today. She had made a habit of this, so that she could remember everything she sees in her long life. She was sitting in the dim light of a little lamp.

Suddenly her door was opened and closed and Klaus had sat himself on her little armchair by the window. He didn't say anything and didn't look at her. He just sat there, staring outside.

Anne got up and picked up another chair. She went next to him and positioned her chair back to back with his. She silently kept writing in her diary. They didn't speak a word. They just sat there together. Until Anne fell asleep without knowing it.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

The next day, things got worse.

Davina had awoken and begun to throw a tantrum. Marcel was flung around the room and even Anne in her room could feel the vibrations of things exploding.

Suddenly the vibration increased. Before Anne knew it, the whole building was shaking. Things were falling down and off of furniture. It was horrifying. Anne was twirling in all directions, not sure what to do. One thing was sure, it was magic that shook the whole area.

Anne rushed out of her room. To see if this was really all Davina. Who else could it be?

Before she could have reached any destination, Niklaus appeared in front of her.

"Time to let the witch out of the bag love." He said.

Anne was led to Marcel and introduced as the old being she was. Klaus wanted her to look at Davina and knew she couldn't keep being a secret, when she would do that. So Klaus told Marcel rather upfront about Anne. He seemed too preoccupied with Davina than to really care.

Next Klaus showed her the painting of Celeste Davina had made. Explained where it came from. Anne was still and took it all in. Elijah was eyeing Anne warily. Hayley sat silent in the background.

"All right let's meet that poor kid." Anne said after Klaus had finished explaining the current situation. Marcel led the way and together they entered the room Davina was in.

Rebekah was by her side. Dirt at the end of the bed was testament to Davinas habit of vomiting dirt. Davina sat up varily and sweating. She glared at the two men behind Anne. Than fixed her gaze on her.

"And who might you be?" Davina snapped at Anne.

Anne smiled reassuringly and slowly came to Davina's side, opposite the one occupied with Rebekah. She slowly sat down on the border of the bed and scanned all of Davina.

"My name is Anne. I was asked by these two if I could help." She pointed back at Klaus and Marcel in the back of the room.

"I don't want their help. And yours neither!" she spat.

"Oh but you need it sweetie! Very much!" Anne let the dirt from the bed run through her fingers. Her forehead was in wrinkles. "This is bad! How did you come to be this full of magic that's not your own?"

Davina glared at her, but gave her a summary of the Harvest nonetheless.

Anne's wrinkles increased. The vampires could hear her heartbeat increase. Davina had just finished talking, when Anne turned and faced Klaus.

"In my room, under the wardrobe, a box with shells. Hurry!" she stood up and took her cardigan off.

Klaus disappeared.

"What's the matter!?" nearly all three asked in unison.

"As I said sweetheart you're in big trouble. But don't worry. I'm gonna try and help you!" Anne took Davina's hand and squeezed it. Smiling encouraging.

Klaus reappeared with a very old box. It was the size of an enormous shoebox and a lot of shells were glued to it. It looked like a big mess.

He gave the box to Anne who first squeezed it and then opened it. Everyone was leaning forward, but it was empty. Davina shook her head and sat back.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked Anne. But the latter was focusing on the box.

"She is a witch. In sorts. Immortal and very very old. If anyone knows what's going on, or can help, it's her." Rebekah reassured her. Davina didn't seemed convinced.

Anne outstretched her arm, a very peculiar bracelet suddenly hanging on it.

"See for yourself." She said to Davina. They stared at each other. Than Davina took her hand and magic flew.

Davina gasped and shuddered. She let go again. Slightly sobbing.

"It's ok sweetie. It's going to be okay." Anne said. She closed the box and had something in her hand.

looked like a dreamcatcher. Only old, ripped and without feathers. It seemed as if the box only appeared empty to them. But Anne could pull various items out of it. So this is what she meant when she said only she could use her magical items.

"May I help you?" Anne asked.

Davina looked up and nodded. She sat up straight. Anne sat opposite her.

"Your hands" Anne said.

Davina outstretches her hands and Anne placed the dreamcatcher in them and then held her hands tight. Both of them closed their eyes.

They stayed like this a few moments. Then they opened their eyes again and Anne took the dreamcatcher back. Something bright and complicated shone on it.

Anne studied it very closely. Nobody dared to talk. They silently watched. Waited for the final verdict of the old witch.

"Damn…" Anne clasped the little thing and looked apologetic at Davina. Davina shifted uncomfortable.

"What is it? Is it this bad?" Rebekah gasped.

"Yes." Anne said looking at Davina. She gulped.

Anne took her hands. And pressed them hard. "When you took my hand you saw all of me. How I am and Who I am. So you know for sure I can't lie, right?" she asked the shivering girl.

"Yes. So tell me the truth. Please…." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"You have to complete the Harvest ritual…" Anne said calmly.

"Absolutely not! They are going to kill her!" Marcel was at Davina's side and was angry. Anne still looked at sad little Davina.

"She will die anyway. The magic is too much for one girl to hold. It will kill her and the whole city with it."

"What...?" Klaus asked from behind.

"The magic from the Harvest has boiled up in Davina since the Ritual. Now it is at the breaking point. The elements that should have guarded it, are now bursting out. Destroying everything. First earth, then wind, water and finally fire will end it all. I'm sorry but you are like a dam that wants to break. We can either let that happen, flooding the area. Or we let the water sink in the ground again…." Anne explained.

Davina's tears rolled silently. She looked at Rebekah. She looked back at her apologetic. Than Davina looked at Marcel. But this one was fuming and refused to look at anyone. Then she looked at Anne, who looked very sorry.

"Ok. Let's go on with the Harvest then…" she said dejected.

"Absolutely not! No D. I won't let them hurt you! Why do we even have to believe what this one says?!" Marcel half shouted this at Anne.

Anne held up the dreamcatcher-thing.

"This holds onto the truth. It can't lie, like me. And if you can read it, see the signs, it tells you what you ask." Anne said to him. "It read the magical amount in Davina. And it is too much. Even for older witches, any witch that is.

And from my not so humble experience I know what will happen. I know of this ritual. I know how it works and THAT it works. If they did everything right, she will simply make a trip to their side and come back again." Anne concluded.

"IF they did everything right!?" Marcel crossed his arms and turned his back on them.

"Can you leave me with him?" Davina asked Anne.

Anne nodded and caressed her cheeks gently. She stood up. "Call me when you need me or have questions." Davina nodded.

"When you come back, I'm going to teach you how to use this. This 'truth-seeker' as I call it. It's also good to find out if someone lies." Anne said while holding up the little dreamcatcher-thing. She smiled reassuringly and Davina even gave one in respond.

Anne left together with Rebekah und Klaus. They returned back to Elijah and Haley. Anne once again looked at the painting of Celeste. Klaus quickly retuned the box of shells.

"This really bothers me…" Anne pointed at the big face on the ground. "You sure she is dead?" Anne asked Elijah.

Elijah tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Dumb question…" Anne looked back down.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

"Why does this make you so uneasy?" Klaus appeared at her side.

"When Davina really painted this every time magic was used, it means every time she was in involved in the process. To be more precise, her being is a big part of the local magic. And the girl's life depending on the success of a risky ritual…. An unknown influence makes me uneasy…." She explained to the room.

Hayley shifted nervously.

"It's like she is hijacking the magic… but for what…?" she asked no one particular.

Elijah sighed. "This is ridiculous. Celeste is dead. I buried her myself. She can't be involved in this. It's not possible." He exclaimed.

Hayley got up and walked swiftly outside. Everyone looking puzzled. Elijah following her. His siblings listened in. After a while Klaus sighed.

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"Sophie Deveraux took Celeste's bones to become an elder herself." Niklaus explained to her.

Anne swallowed. "Nik this doesn't explain why Davina has been drawing her for MONTHS…"

Klaus smirked. She had called him Nik again. It was one of her slip-ups, as she called it. He liked these little things that made her interesting. Then he became serious again.

"I know, but at least it is a sign that she is better not be disturbed…" he proposed.

Anne nodded. "Maybe we should warn somebody? I mean it is going to be pretty rough until the Harvest is complete…"

"Yeah…" Klaus breathed, turning away and leaving.

Rebekah lingered. She fixed Anne. She stared back and shrugged.

"What's up?"

"He seeks your company more and more…" she stated.

"Who?"

"Nik. He is getting closer and closer to you."

"Isn't that because I am intriguing and need to be watched…?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

Rebekah smirked. "If you say so…" she got up.

"Just from one woman to another: be careful. Anything my brother touches he spoils!" she says, standing in the doorway.

"I did plenty of spoiling myself…" Anne whispered looking at her feet.

Rebekah pauses. Suddenly there was an air of vulnerability around Anne she hadn't shown before. Rebekah remembered that Anne was double her age and wondered, what kind of memories she has made in all these centuries…

Anne looked back up. "Thank you for worrying about me. Makes me feel treasured!" she smiled warmly.

Rebekah nodded. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't said it to look out for Anne, but to stick it to Niklaus. To sabotage any relationship that might be developing here. Yet she thanked her for it. With a slight sting of guilt Rebekah turned and left as well.

Drama ensued. Sophie panicked because Celeste was already drained. The wind picked up. Marcel ran off with Davina. Hayley was sad because Elijah was mad at her. The rain fell down. The Mikaelsons used their mother to make Sophie an elder. And finally the Harvest went down.

Anne was at home the whole time. She didn't want to get involved too much. It was better if the other witches didn't know about her just yet. So when Marcel came home and began throwing furniture, she was there to notice it. To check she went to the railing just as Klaus came in.

His tries to console his adoptive son were heartfelt. Anne saw a side of him she never knew. She stayed in the shadows. Unable to pull away.

When Marcel finally sobbed uncontrollably, the men hugged tightly. Anne wanted to give them privacy. When she wanted to turn Klaus looked up and their eyes met. For a moment she froze. Unable to tell what was going on behind his blue eyes.

She smiled warmly and left for her room. She tidied up her items. With a big heartthrob she put the 'truth-seeker' back in the box. There was no Davina left to give it to. No more.

Though she did not know what went wrong. From what she heard, they did everything right. She always hated these kind of rituals. Risking lifes like that, traumatizing little girls and making them adults before their time.

And that old flame of Elijah, how does she fit in all of this? She couldn't make heads and toes of this. It kept nagging her.

Later she, Rebekah and Klaus were sitting in the courtyard to discuss the day. Even Rebekah thought it strange and didn't understand what happened. But wondering gave way for grieving and questions had to wait till tomorrow.

"In the end I wasn't any help…" Anne sighed. "That is the bad thing about knowing but not doing. If my bond to magic was still there, I could have…" her voice trailed off.

"Well I think we all failed today…" said Klaus.

The silence that laid itself on them was filled with regret. Four young girls were dead and three immortals mourned them in unison.

A heavy air had fallen on the compound. Marcel was in mourning and Klaus did his best to keep everyone together. But the mood was too strained. The vampires were reluctant to work with Klaus. And thus he grew more and more frustrated.

Still he kept to his schedule and was there when Anne was cooking. Today she made simple spaghetti. She was not in the mood for an elaborate menu.

"Your water is boiling over, again" Klaus said irritated.

"Oh Shit!" Anne grasped the pot with the noodles and pulled it off the heat. She slightly burned her fingers, again. "Ouch dammit!"

Klaus sighed and zoomed over. He pulled her by the hand under the tap and held it under running cold water.

"What is the matter today? That was already the third time!" he asked her, still holding her wrist.

The cool water was running over her fingers. Though they too healed fast, it was smoothing the process over. Anne sighed and leaned against the sink. They were standing shoulder to shoulder. Klaus facing the sink, Anne the other direction.

"I can't get it out of my head…." she looked at her feet.

"Celeste's picture?"

"Yes. I mean how is she involved in all this? No matter what Elijah says, she must be, in some sort. For a long time… Niklaus I fear she might be…" she stammered about.

Klaus looked at her. She slowly looked up at him.

"I think she might be alive. In some sort. And I think she sabotaged the Harvest." She whispered. She was unsure how he and Elijah might react to this.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, letting go of her hand and facing her upfront.

Anne looked back at her feet.

"Davian drew her face for months, which means she was involved already a long time before her bones were dug up. The bones that had no magic in them. And then the Harvest failed even though it shouldn't have… It's just the only logical conclusion." She looked at him. Worry all over her face.

"And if she and Elijah were close, but she hasn't revealed herself to him, doesn't that mean she has ill-intentions against... you or him? «She shifted nervously. "Could she have any reasons for that? Weren't they lovers…?"

"Well it could be that I sent the locals on a witch-hunt to which she fell victim to." Klaus said crossing his arms.

"Yeah that could be a reason…" Anne said grasping her chin. "But still, why stay hidden? Why manipulate the Ritual?"

Klaus looked at her expressionless. But inside his mind was racing. He just told her that he condemned his brothers love to death and she brushed over it like it was nothing. He couldn't help but wonder if the blasé attitude meant she didn't care or was she even more ruthless than him.

"Do you have any regard for human lives?" he asked before thinking. He was surprised at himself but now there was no turning back.

Though he instantly regretted his statement. She looked incredibly hurt and took a few steps back.

"What!?" she gasped.

"I mean you neither cared about me killing two kids nor about the lover of my brother." He explained. Still unable to withdrawal.

"I have my reasons for that. But it's not that I don't care I just…" she stammered with a hurtful expression. He regretted his words but still wanted to know the answer. Anne gulped and began talking again silently.

"It's just that I get where you are coming from… and I just don't think, you should be judged on heated decisions. And I did also, I mean, **can't I just don't like it but not condemn you for it**?" she stuttered voice shaking.

Klaus gaped at her. He didn't know what to say or do. He just saw her there and suddenly realized tears were welling up in her eyes. He got close to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok…" he said softly. Pulling her closer to his chest. He could feel her ragged breathing against his chest. She slightly trembled and gulped heavy. "It's ok, I get it…" he softly said against her forehead.

They stood like that for a slight while. Silently breathing. Feeling the heat of each other's bodies. Anne felt the hurt fading into warmness. He wouldn't be able to say sorry, but it was ok for now. She knew.

Then suddenly he let go and he was gone. Anne was left alone with a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. She resumed guarding the cooking water. She couldn't get rid of the feeling of longing in her chest.

She still didn't know what his motives behind all this were. She didn't care for the moment. And wasn't there someone he was interested in? A blond one? The rest of the day resumed without significant incidents.

Than Papa Tunde made his appearance. Though they only knew it was him when it was nearly too late. First they only knew a witch was hunting vampires.

Everyone was about hunting for the culprit. Everyone in their own way. Expect Marcel. He refused to take action.

In a bout of madness Anne went looking for him. She had asked around where he could be. And thus she ended up at the bar where he was talking to a blond girl. Night had fallen and they seemed intimate with each other.

Anne wanted to console him, but now that he already had company, she wanted to leave again. She turned, taking a few strides, and suddenly a man stood before her. White suit, no hair and black skin he smirked at her.

"Sorry, but no witnesses needed" he said with a heavy accent.

Then she felt a knife in her guts and she gasped. It was pulled out again and she fell to the ground. Bleeding out alone on the street, she prayed the two in the bar would be safe.

She rose again. Groaning. She sat up and felt her stomach. It was healed again. This time not even clothes were ruined. She got up, worry rising. What about Marcel and the blonde? She hurried over to the bar.

She saw the black man holding down Klaus. He held a special dagger to his forehead and began carving. She wanted to enter the bar but then suddenly the witch bounced back and Niklaus had the upper hand. He knocked the witch out and then went to Marcel.

Anne saw the witch disappearing and the blonde entering. Anne was frozen on the spot as she watched the banter between him and her. She then proceeded to give Marcel her blood. The look on Niklaus face spoke volumes. He turned around to look somewhere different just as Anne turned to leave.

She hurried down the street, but Niklaus appeared before her, stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an angry tone.

"I was just leaving…"

"Not my question! What were you doing here?" he spat. She gulped.

"I wanted to find Marcel. To talk with him. Console him. When I did, the blonde…"

"Cami"

"…Cami, was with him. So I wanted to leave but…." She wanted to be able to stop talking. She didn't want to share. Not this. Not be the damsel in distress. But her curse didn't let her.

"…but the witch stabbed me and I died. That over there is my blood. I regenerated again. Got up and saw you being bested. Than doing the besting. And I was frozen. Until recently." She concluded.

Klaus looked at her. Emotions boiling in his eyes. What was he thinking? She couldn't stand it when she couldn't read people.

"Say something…" she whispered. Pleading.

Klaus opened his mouth, closed it again. Looked around and at her again.

"Who is she to you? You like her right?" Anne asked. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Yes I think I like her... But it doesn't matter. She despises me. Wanting Marcel... What's it to you?" he wonders. Still his voice as cold as ice.

As if he wants to provoke the truth out of her. She bit her lip. No, not now, not here. She wouldn't tell him, she finds him attractive and wants to know more about him. That she felt jealous of the way he looked at Cami. Never would she tell him now. He wasn't ready. Neither was she.

Her lips begun to bleed she bit them so hard. She clasped her mouth and closed her eyes.

Niklaus stared at her. So this is what she looked like when she really didn't want to answer. This was too pitiful. And when he was honest, he wasn't sure he really wanted an answer.

He touched her head and put his lips on her forehead. "I take it back. It's okay" he whispered to her forehead. His hand pulled her hands of her lips and held them until the bleeding stopped. Then he let her go.

"Let's go home." He said and off they strolled.

The silence between was telling stories. They knew something was there, something was developing. The minimum being trust. But both of them were not ready to acknowledge anymore than that. For various reasons. Fear, past attachments and present. But Anne didn't mind. She enjoyed his company and that was all she cared for right now.

Confronting feelings and curing past and present traumas. They haven't known each other long enough for that stage yet. But there was one thing she wanted him to know.

"It's not really related but…" she began. They stopped and faced each other.

"But I am your ally, in what is going to come! And it seems a lot is coming…." She joked.

"Let's see about that." He said and resumed walking, Anne followed suit.

What it was he wanted to see, he didn't clarify. That she was his ally or that trouble was coming? Anne left the question open and stayed silent.

When Papa Tunde was delivered as a corpse in the compound and Monique Deveraux rose again, speculations rose. Hayley concluded that Celeste must haven rosen trough the Harvest. That the Harvest girl were replaced by witches of her choice.

"I have another theory…" Anne said after Klaus concluded that this meant war. They all turned to her.

"What if she was already there? If she hijacked the magic to take it for herself, posing as a Harvest girl. And additionally, she let three other witches rise. I'm sorry Elijah, but I really think she is behind all this. It is the only explanation why Davina was drawing her for so long." She looked at the oldest brother.

Elijah shifted but didn't comment in any way. But everybody was watching him, waiting. He sighed.

"Allright, for your amusement I will consider the idea. I will go into town and see if I can find out something…. But before that, a word, Rebekah." He turned and walked off. Waving his sister to follow him.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

The others also scattered about. Anne took her diary to write in it again. She didn't have the opportunity to write about Papa Tunde yet. She took her favorite spot in the library. She began writing when she heard a thud.

Klaus had picked the couch opposite her. He was leaning his face against his folded hands. He was deep in thought so she didn't address him. She simply kept writing. His cell phone broke the silence. He took it and answered.

"Cami"

Anne's heart made a jump. She cursed it for it. _He can hear that you know_ , she scolded the organ. Like it cared for that. Klaus jumped to his feet. Startled Anne followed him with her eyes.

"Where are you? I'm coming there right now!" He got an answer and hung up. "You are coming with me!"

Anne widened her eyes but got up and followed him. They went to the local church. When they entered Klaus asked Anne to wait in the entrance. He walked to sit beside Cami who was sitting in the benches of the church alone.

Anne tried and failed to listen in on what they were saying. Klaus rose again and gestured her to come close. Cami turned and looked at her. Pain was all over her face. Anne walked to them and nodded at Cami.

Klaus did the introductions. Without a blink of hesitation he revealed all of Annes being to Camille. He wasn't inert when it came to her, Anne thought sarcastically. Cami listened calmly. Klaus explained Anne was his peace offering. That she would cure the father.

"Sorry what?" Anne asked flappergasted. They both looked at her. "Who now?"

She was then told the story of curses, madness and death. Brothers and uncles. She only halfway noticed her mouth was open. She quickly closed it. At the end Klaus said that Anne could surely heal the father, since she knew all the magic in the world.

Anne eyed him skeptically. She hadn't known she was the new wonder-healer in town. And the last times she tried to help she was a big failure. But Cami seemed content. She then proceeded to pull the knife of Papa Tunde out.

Both Anne and Klaus did a step back. Cami explained how the witches told her this would cause even an original immense pain. That they said if she used it on Klaus they would save Kieran. Then she handed it to Klaus.

"Maybe if I were more like you, I could do it." She said. "But I am not…"

"A monster."

"I'm not stupid! If there's a war going on, I wanna be on the winning side."

Klaus smiled at this. He then looked at both women, tucking away the knife. "Shall we?"

He turned and they followed him to where the father was. The attic was a quiet place. When they entered the father rose suddenly.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked Cami.

"I called Klaus and he brought someone who can help."

Anne walked towards the father. She kneeled before him and spoke something in Latin. She then outstretched her hand in front of her.

Kieran seemed unsure what to do. He took her hand and she rose.

"Sorry, old habits die hard…" she smiled shyly. Kieran looked puzzled. "You are a true man of faith and this is how we used to honour you. Hi, I am Anne."

Kieran smiled shyly. He took her outstretched hand and shook it. Introducing himself.

"May I see your mark?" she asked. He nodded and showed her his hand. Anne took it and looked closely at his mark.

"Can you tell me exactly how Sean behaved and how the cursing was done?" she asked tracing the mark with her fingers.

Kieran told her all about how Sean grew more and more violent, how his final moments were and how he himself was cursed by a handshake and a pearl-bracelet.

Anne was silent the whole time. Klaus and Cami lingered in the background, watching.

Kieran had finished talking and the room fell silent. Anne let go of his hand and strolled to the window, deep in thought. She put her chin in her hand and closed her eyes.

After a while Cami asked: "Can you help him or not?" she seemed impatient.

Anne slowly turned, eyes still closed. You could see the gears turning. Finally she opened her eyes looking at Kieran. Klaus shifted, he knew that expression.

"I am very sorry father. This curse is a one way ticket. It only gets worse, there is only way to be free of it…." She said softly, apologetic.

"Death." He concluded. He nodded and turned to Cami. She looked back at him with terror. Klaus had watched Cami and saw the expression of her.

"Is there really nothing to be done?" he asked Anne.

She shook her head. "Some magic is done once and lingers till your death. But in a way that is not manipulable. Simply because the magic is one with the whole soul and body. Like my curse is in me and cannot be manipulated either."

Klaus gulped and turned to the other two. "I'm not giving up on you. We will find a way!" Cami promised her uncle.

Klaus and Anne left the other two to process the news. Anne let her head hanging. "Some help I am…" she whispered to her feet. "You sure you want to keep me around? The only thing I'm able to do is give bad news." She said to Klaus.

He stopped and turned to her: "I still think you will be able to make a difference. Knowledge is also power!"

He smirked at her and began walking again, Anne following him. It suddenly stroke her that this has become quite the habit. She following him around.

"What are you going to do about the witches though?" she asked his back.

"I am going to take your advice again. I am going to give them something they want. Or better, want back!" he smirked. Then he zoomed off.

She sighed and had a bad feeling in her gut. Niklaus was in a bad mood. Whatever he was planning, she knew it would have big ripples again. So instead of going home she went into the Cauldron. As expected Niklaus was there with a young girl and the dagger.

He loudly declared that this was Monique Deveraux and if the witches wanted her back, they would give him Bastiana. As Anne had heard it, she was the one who had cursed the father. With a sting Anne thought he did anything for Cami. Then she jogged over to him.

"Are you sure this is the best idea? Threatening young girls? A Harvest girl?" she asked while walking beside him. Monique eyed her suspiciously.

"Ouh I am only asking for a little switch. No threatening done yet." He jested.

Anne gulped and opened her mouth, then Marcel appeared. He took notice of Anne but then talked to Klaus.

"What are hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am opening negotiations"

"You know my rules. We do not hurt kids."

"Spare me the hypocrisy of your moral code." Niklaus shouted, pointing the knife at his son. "It didn't stop you from killing Monique's mother."

Marcel gulped. He had hit a nerve.

"Bastiana" Niklaus shouted again. Anne took a step forward, opening her moth, but Klaus glared daggers at her. She stopped.

"Mark my words. I will end this girl with the very blade you meant for me." So they had reached the threatening part.

"I'm not saying it again!" Marcel shouted. Klaus looked at him annoyed.

"We do not kill kids." Marcel reminded him again.

Niklaus closed the blade to the girl's throat. Marcel lunged at him. There was a quick fight where Klaus lost the knife and Anne picked it up. In that moment she was in big agony. She heard the neck of Marcel snap then she cried out in pain.

Niklaus for a moment forgot all else. He went to the screaming Anne and to see what's wrong, only to run directly in Papa Tundes blade.

He gasped looking in Sophie's eyes. Bastiana behind her, hexing Anne.

"NO!" Anne screamed through her pain as Klaus went down, also crying in pain. Nearly simultaneously they blacked out.

Marcel shook Anne awake.

"You all right?" he asked. Anne moaned and got up.

"Where is Niklaus?" she asked. They were alone in the street.

"I hoped you could tell me. When I came to you were passed out on the street… Well I don't suppose it was him?" he asked.

"No, it was magic. A witch. And another witch put the dagger in him. He was screaming in pain!" she hurriedly explained. Their gazes trailing up and down the street.

"Well he had it coming!" Marcel said.

Anne looked at him. Unable to say something against that, she still didn't like it.

"But who took him then? To what end?" she asked. Marcel shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go back to the compound, see what we can find out!" he said leading them away. They walked back in silence.

When they arrived, Marcel send his friends out to look for him. He and Anne stayed behind. Anne tried calling Elijah or Rebekah, but no one picked up. She became nervous.

"So what's that between you and Klaus?" asked Marcel when they had sat down.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed.

"You and Klaus. That's a thing no? Always lurking around each other. Aren't you two an item?" there was something menacing about his question.

"No I'm sorry we are not." Anne said. "He simply is still trying to figure me out. And I him. There is nothing going on to my knowledge. He would rather have Cami anyway..."

Marcel careful watched her. He didn't seemed convinced.

"I CAN'T LIE!" she shouted. She slowly got tired of repeating herself over and over again.

Marcel shifted. "Allright, I get it. Let's ask something different then: Do you want to be an item?"

"Maybe, he is my type." She blushed hard. What was she saying…? "But I think this wish is solely coming from me…"

"What do you mean?"

"That I being attracted to him seems really one-sided." She sighed.

Marcel looked at his hands.

"And when are you going to run away with Rebekah? Or you rather have Camille?" she asked him back.

Marcel chuckled and leaned back in his seat. He smiled at her.

"You got everything figured out haven't you?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh I wish… Are you going to answer me?" she joked back.

His silence indicated that he'd rather not.

Anne shrugged her shoulders and leant back too. They talked trivial things to keep them occupied until the others came back. Sadly Klaus was nowhere to be found.

Elijah returned fuming with anger. Rebekah was taken as well, by Celeste. She had taken over the witch Sabine and wanted to punish the Mikaelsons for her death. Therefore she had captured Klaus and Rebekah.

Even though everybody helped looking, they stayed hidden until the next morning. So Elijah went to Monique, to ask where his siblings were. Hayley and Anne felt helpless, but couldn't do anything at the moment. When Elijah returned, he had a riddle on himself. Together with Marcel they started to solve it. Hoping to see the other soon again.

Sadly Rebekah and Klaus were part of a conspiracy to be turned against each other. Even more tragic, it was based on true events. When Marcel came clear to Elijah, they hurried to save Rebekah from her brother. Anne had heard the story. She saw on Elijah's reaction that this thing was a big deal.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

Anne stayed home and hoped everything went allright. Marcel and Elijah had went to save the siblings. Hayley said she needed a chat with Celeste. So she was alone and waited.

Elijah came back alone, Niklaus unconsciousness in his arms. He laid him in Anne's bed.

"Ehm…" she asked.

"When my brother wakes up he will be full of rage. I need time for him to calm down. Can you offer that?" he asked, eyes on his brother.

Elijah began stripping his brother of his shirt and tugging him in. Anne saw the tattoo on his right shoulder and the red markings on his chest.

"Yes. But what's this?" she pointed at his chest.

"I rammed the dagger in him." Elijah stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Why?"

"Because he wanted to kill Rebekah. Please prepare, I'll be back shortly." With that the zoomed out.

Anne stood a moment swallowing everything down. Then she went to her drawer and pulled something out. It was like a long thin chain, a bolo tie with no leather in the middle. She draped it at the handle of the door.

Elijah came back with a glass of water.

"Drink, please."

Anne did as said and startled at the taste of the water.

"Vervain?" she asked after the glass was empty.

"He will need to feed, this should slow him down."

"Elijah…"

"Just give me as long as you can…" he pleaded. "I need to find Hayley AND protect Rebekah."

He looked at her. She pitied him. It was clear he was a man torn between helping everyone.

"Allright. I will make it so it stays on until the sun begins to set, I can't do more."

"Thank you. I will have you know, I didn't choose you out of convenience. I choose you, because you calm him down. He seeks your council, even your presence. The way you accept him is new to him. So please, feed and calm him. As good as possible." He had rolled up his sleeve and positioned himself over Klaus.

"I know he will not hurt you. And not just because you are able to recover. You are one of the very few he cherishes. More than he may even know." He looked at her.

Anne nodded and waited. Her heart beating very fast after his comments.

Elijah cut open Klaus and pulled out the dagger, Klaus groaning every step of the way. He then leaned down to talk to his baby brother.

"Niklaus. It was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah. Now, I fear Sabine may be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this." Klaus watched him wearily.

When Elijah was done, with little power he had left, Klaus swore to his brother he would pay for this.

Elijah took the dagger and passed by Anne, thanking her again. She nodded and he was gone.

She closed the doors, pulling the strings of the chains trough both handles. Then she turned the little ornament in the middle. After all was done she turned to walk to the very angry man in her bed.

"These chains prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Neither persons nor sound traverse. So we are here in total private. Please, don't use the time till sunset to kill me over and over again..." She half-heartedly joked.

Niklaus couldn't muster any strength yet. But he glared at her with so much intensity, she didn't dare to joke again. She breathed deep and pulled her hair back. Because it was so thick, she had to hold it down.

"Ok, please, don't drain me…" she said.

She lowered herself and exposed her throat to his mouth. She could feel his breath on her skin and closed her eyes.

Niklaus lifted his head, bearing his fangs and sinking them eagerly in her warm skin. Anne shuddered but he already gulped down. He took her head in his hands and held her still. He was so thirsty, but something was stinging his throat as he gulped eagerly.

He let her go and sat up straight, blood dripping from his mouth. Anne held her wound and waited for him to speak. He wiped his mouth and glared.

"Vervain? What is this?" he growled.

"Ah, yeah, Elijah gave me some to drink. But it won't work, because of my healing it will be gone in five more minutes… Sorry. Don't need it, can't be compelled." She explained.

Niklaus breathed deep. He seemed to shake with anger. Or was it the Vervain!?

"Do you want to talk?" she asked timidly.

He only glared. She got up.

"Okay, I am changing my clothes, because I am quite bloody. So, look away… Please?"

She walked to her wardrobe and changed without checking if he indulged her request. She had after all still a bra on. Changed, she turned to see him still glaring in the direction of the door.

She wondered if it was because, sitting on the bed, this was the natural view or if he waited for the lock to open. Anne sighed, she pitied him. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it, sitting opposite him, inside his view.

"I am sorry Niklaus. If you want to rant, I'll listen." She proposed. He glared some more, breathed a few more times. Then he shifted again and started talking.

"What do you want to hear, hm? How my sister wanted me dead, how my brother put a literal dagger in my back, how my family, MY FAMILY wished me GONE!" he shouted. Anne looked at him pitiful. "I hope they all perish and die horribly" he growled and looked away.

Anne breathed deep. There was less anger and more sadness in his tone.

"Well I more or less heard the story from Marcel's perspective. Do you want to tell me your version?" she asked his profile.

"To what end?"

"To get it of your chest…to review the events again… maybe we can understand…."

"I don't need to understand, I don't WANT to understand…."

"Then help ME understand."

He glared back at her. Waiting. Then he began to talk. How he and his family had settled in and began to make a life in New Orleans. How Marcel had returned from the war and was obviously still smitten with his sister. That after some time he publicly gave them their approval.

"Wait, why would they need that?" Anne interrupted.

Klaus had begun walking in the room. Circling the bed Anne was still sitting on. He stopped looking at her. The anger still there but he tried not to show it.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would they need your approval? Why would it be such a big thing?"

"Because Marcel was – is my son. And Rebekah my little sister. She couldn't just take him from me. Nor could I risk him breaking her heart. That's why I have normally killed all her suiters or daggered her…"

Anne sighed and put her head in her hand. "Boy you've got issues!"

"Pardon me? What's wrong with wanting to prot-"

"If you say you did this to protect them you are more in denial than anyone on this planet!" Anne declared. Now she was staring and Klaus shifted.

She made some confident strides and stood before him. "You have denied your sister any chance she ever had at finding love under the pretence that you wanted to protect her? Get real Niklaus! You did it because you feared she would leave you!"

They glared at each other.

"Are you going to defend them now-"

"This is not about that! You know that! I was quiet during everything till now, but if you seriously consider killing your own family, don't you think everything should be considered carefully? Like maybe their motives behind it? Because it sounds like you were choking them until this exact moment…."

He stood still. She sighed and shook her head.

"Later more on that. Now, continue your story after you eat something." Anne said.

She exposed her neck again and without hesitation Klaus's fangs were in her skin. She felt her feet go weak. Now that the Vervain was gone he drank to his heart contempt. She half-expected him to drain her fully. Suddenly he swept her up and sat her on the bed. Wiping his mouth he began striding again, continuing his story.

Anne now learned of the horror that was his father. Mikael, the vampire whose sole purpose was to kill his children. How Marcel and Rebekah had used a spell to lure him in the city. He then took out Elijah, killed their friends and threatened the Originals. They were only able to flee in the last moment, leaving everything and everyone. Including the presumed dead Marcel.

"I thought he was dead. I thought Mikael had killed him… And then, decades later, I find him here. Thriving. Ruling MY city in MY compound. After all these years…"

"You thought it was your fault…" Anne whispered.

Klaus turned to her and pity was in her eyes.

"You thought Mikael was there to kill you and because of that everyone got hurt…." She stood up and walked to him.

"Nonsense…" he sputtered but Anne had reached him.

She laid her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She slightly held her breath. How would he react? But she couldn't help herself. She wanted to hug him. But he would never allow that. He didn't move. She felt his chest rise and fall under her.

"All this years you thought the only good moment in your life was ruined by you. And yet, today, you had to find out, it was actually because those you trusted, those you loved most. I am so sorry. I see why you are… like this."

She held her eyes shut. Waiting for his response. He didn't flinch.

"You DID say it was my fault, didn't you?" he sounded ice-cold.

Anne looked up at him, directly into his blue eyes. They were staring her down. No emotions were in them. She on the other hand had all the emotions in her eyes. Pity, regret, sadness and stuppornness as well. It annoyed him to no end.

He couldn't allow himself to let her calm him. He needed to hang on to his anger, for what would come. No matter how she might move him, he couldn't allow it. He wouldn't.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think my sister and my son robbed me of everything. They betrayed me and let me believe it was my fault for decades. They did the one thing which they know is unforgivable and did it anyway. All for their own selfish reasons. They tried to have me KILLED!" he became more agitated the longer he talked.

Anne still had that look of pity in her eyes, which annoyed him even more.

"Do you understand!? They-wanted-me-dead!" his voice was ice-cold. Anne shuddered.

Even though his voice gave her chills, she didn't move an inch. She held his gaze and stood firm.

"Yes, I heard you. I heard it all!" she whispered. She feared loud noises could snap him. "I hear you love your family. I also hear a lot of issues between you guys. I know how everything is very complicated-"

"This is not complicated!" he burst out, tears fell from Anne's eyes, "All I ever did was love and care for my family! And as thanks, they wanted me dead!" he snapped. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Anne sighed and wanted to talk again. But Klaus had enough. He buried his fangs in her and before she could react he dried her out.

When Anne came to, she was lying in her bed. The sky was already getting dark. The seal would soon be open again. Anne sat up straight looking around. Klaus was standing at the window. Anger still pulsing from him. Anne walked up to him.

She stood behind him and spoke softly.

"Look, I think there is a lot going on. But for now, there is only one more thing I want to say, again. I am on your side!" she said.

"I hope you and your family can talk it out in some way. Whatever happens though, I will wait for you! I promise!" she continued.

He didn't move, didn't speak. But she knew he heard her. For now this is all she could do. His anger prevented him from listening to reason. That much was clear. She could only believe in his siblings, that they could calm him down again.

The sun vanished and the chain clicked and released the door. Before the chain had reached the ground Klaus had vanished. Anne ran out of the room. She heard him a few doors away smashing something.

When she got inside the room, he held a strange stake in his hands. She somehow knew immediately what it could do. She gulped and looked at him pleadingly.

"Can you ever forgive yourself if you do this?" she asked.

Klaus took one last glance at her and was gone. Anne pulled out her cell phone and called the big brother. She warned him and asked if Hayley was allright. After that was confirmed Elijah thanked her for buying him time and hung up.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

Later that night Anne walked through the city. She didn't know where to. But she couldn't stay at home. The wait made her uneasy. As she walked she felt the presence of magic in the ground. Somewhere a spell had manifested in the soil.

The old cemetery. When Anne arrived she knew who was bound inside. She could hear the yells of the immortals till here. She sighed and looked for a spot in proximity to the gate. She sat down and took her necklace in her hands. She held it tight on wished for a happy ending. All through the rest of the night and the day.

The yelling came and went. Sometimes loud, sometimes angry, sometimes anxious. There were cries of pain and cries of betrayal. The wait was horrible. But she knew when the moon would rise, the spell would lift. And then she would know the ending of the story. Until then, Patience.

Finally, it felt like a lifetime, the moon came through. Anne rose and waited. She knew Klaus could smell her. If he needed her she would be here. So she waited and ignored her growling stomach. She could eat again when this was over. She waited a few minutes. Suddenly she felt a breeze behind her neck.

Anne didn't move. She just closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Niklaus breathed in her scent. He came so close he nearly touched her hair. He slightly lifted his hand, reaching, but he stopped himself. He made a fist. For now, it was just reassuring having her there. 'I am your ally. I will stay here, I promise' is what she told him. And for the first time, he felt like he trusted her. For real.

After everything that was said today. After he failed to kill his treacherous sister, her steadiness was reassuring. Her honesty was soothing. He breathed deep and felt her heart flatter. It amused him how he could make her heartbeat race.

Today however, he was just too hurt to feel amused by it. He just wanted to go home and sleep and forget. There was just one thing he wanted, needed to do. He owned it to her.

"Thank you, Anne." He breathed against her neck.

Then he was gone. Anne turned but of course he was long gone. She shifted, what to do!?

"Anne…" said a voice behind her.

Anne spun again. There was Elijah, looking as beaten up as she felt.

"Rebekah was allowed to leave. In peace. Whatever you did, whatever you said. It resonated in him. Made him approachable. Thank you!"

"I don't think… Well… you're welcome." Anne stammered. "I'm glad everything worked out for your family!"

Elijah smiled a croaked smile. Anne mirrored it. Then they sighed nearly simultaneously. Anne giggled. Elijah strolled towards her.

"Let's go home!"

"Are you all right?" she asked his back.

He turned back and grinned. "One last battle, and I will be closer to it!"

They walked back in the compound in silence. Back there, Elijah 'protected' his brother by silencing an enraged Marcel. He declared himself the ruler once more and exiled Marcel. He stormed out of the compound and silence settled in.

Anne had cleaned up and filled her stomach again when she got a text from Rebekah, asking to meet her on the border of the French quarter. She swiftly went there.

Rebekah was leaning against a wall, looking more relaxed then she could have ever been. She radiated happiness with a hint of regret. Anne smiled when she noticed her.

"Thank you for coming! I can't go back to the compound anymore. But I didn't want to leave before saying goodbye." She said smiling broadly.

"It seems all worked out for you in the end!? Elijah hasn't said anything expect you are still alive…"

"Nik an I have come to an agreement yes. He leaves me be and I am leaving the city. In a way he exiles me, giving me finally freedom."

"Are you happy?"

"I am, I will be!" she proclaimed.

They smiled at each other.

"My brother may not always show it, but he is surely hurting right now. So please, stay by his side. Keep being his friend! He needs you now!" she said suddenly serious.

"I know, I will. Don't worry. He won't be alone!" Anne said, heat flushing her cheeks. "He has his brother, Camille, Hayley and…"

"You know I don't mean it like that…" Rebekah smiled. It was a new and rejuvenated smile. "He fancies you. Camille is now your rival. You better shape up!" she teased and winked.

Anne blushed hard and tried a smile too.

"I am going to miss you Rebekah!" she said walking in to hug the youngest Original.

Rebekah took her in warmly and the woman shared a warm embrace before Rebekah got in her car and drove out of their lives. For now.

When Anne returned she saw Klaus in her room, sitting in her armchair by the window and reading her current diary.

Normally she would scold him, but today didn't seem the day. He just looked to...broken.

"I can't read this… what language is this?" he asked and got up to give her the book back.

She took it and laid it back on her night stand. Then she returned to his side.

"My mother language translated in modern letters. To keep nosy ones like you out of my head." She explained. "A story for another time…" she whispered.

She slightly laid a hand on his cheek. Her gaze turned tender as Klaus searched her eyes.

"How are you? Can I help?" she said softly. It broke her heart to see him this hurt.

Klaus caressed her body with his eyes. Normally he would take her and pleasure himself into exhaustion. Somehow though, it didn't seem right here. It was not because he didn't find her attractive, she certainly had her charm. He even fancied her. Still, there was no urge to rip her clothes off. No desire for the flesh. Only the desire to be close. And that was something that happened rarely to him.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. The warmth was soothing. Easing the pain. He just wanted to stay like this. But that would show he cared. And that was unacceptable. He could not risk trusting again. He believed her that she was with him. But for how long? Till a new offer came along? No, never again would he be hurt like today!

He opened his eyes and shifted, leaving her touch.

"I just need some quiet. Time to sleep. Can you do that?" he asked silently.

She nodded and brewed him a tea. She added something out of another chest. This one was long and flat and completely dark. Then she put the chain on the door again. Klaus nestled in on one side of the bed, she sat on the other. Both still half-clothed.

She gave him the tea. It smelled surprisingly nostalgic to him. He looked at her. Sitting beside him, leaning against the backside of the bed and diary ready. Her hair fell slightly in her face. He was leaning on one elbow, cup in the other hand and arched an eyebrow at her.

"It calms the nerves and soothes the soul. Believe me, you will sleep absolutely peaceful in a matter of minutes." She smiled reassuringly.

He gulped it all down and put it away. He sighed loudly and fell back in the pillow. Anne smiled once again at him. Then she opened her diary and began writing everything down she had learned in the last two days. All she had felt and experienced.

Klaus got drowsy quickly. He felt everything in a blur. The last clear thought he had was, how, surprisingly, he didn't mind being this vulnerable next to her. Than he drifted off into blissful dreamland and made himself comfortable.

Anne froze. She looked down and saw his head cradling in her lap. His hands on her legs. He was breathing in deep and long. He was asleep.

Anne blushed all the way to her ears. With his last act he must have, unconsciously, put himself there. She put the diary away and began caressing his hair ever so gently. He slightly stirred, but he was knocked out. The tea she had made him should bring him a night of wonderful dreams. Nothing could wake him.

She watched his every feature. His straight nose, his fluttering eyes, his slightly agape lips and his subtle stubble. She sighed. One hand she left on his head, the other took an older diary from her night stand. She wanted to read it but looked at him once more and sighed again.

"Dammit! What a troublesome guy to fall for…."

Then she began reading about times long gone.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

Anne didn't sleep that night. She couldn't, with her heart beating that loud. She couldn't pass on the opportunity to have him like this for herself. So, she stayed still, let her legs go numb. Let him rest.

When she knew he would awaken soon, she let him gently down. He wouldn't be able to handle the situation. She let him wake up next to her on a pillow alone. Thankfully, he was too drowsy to notice it was completely cold. He got up, nodded at her and left.

Anne went and visited Davina. She heard she was back and wanted to see her.

"Davina, sweetheart, there you are again!" Anne said when she saw her again. She spread her arms and hugged the little witch.

After some time, Davina returned the hug and leaned into Anne.

"Hi Anne"

"Are you all right? Are they treating you good?" Anne asked without letting go.

"It's all right. They are good to me." Davina whispered.

She was back with the witches. Marcel had made a deal and she also needed a teacher. She was taught together with the two Harvest girls. At least she seemed to be safe and away from all the power-pulling-war. Still, Anne worried. She had fought the witches so long; did they just forgive.

"When you say so sweetheart!" she finally released her. They still held hands.

Davina gave a weak smile. Anne put her hand in her pocket.

"I have a promise to keep…" she said and pulled the 'truth-seeker' out.

Davina smirked and they to proceeded to the next table. Anne explained in detail how it worked. Gave her a little notebook with the code inside.

"I haven't been able to use magic since I came back…." Davina whispered.

"I haven't been able to use magic for over 2'000 years!" she grinned at the little girl. She returned it.

"Want to talk how it was? Going over there and back?" she asked.

"Another time!" and they chatted over simple matters.

On their way back, Anne did some shopping here and there and made herself busy in the kitchen. Without Hayley in the compound, she would have to eat alone. She sighed and digged in when Elijah sat down opposite her.

"May I borrow your experience!?" he asked and intertwined his fingers.

"Can I keep eating?" she asked. Elijah nodded and Anne proceeded. "What's up?"

"It seems I am the new leader of this community. I need to unite at least four different factions who despite each other. I would like us all to live in peaceful coexistence but…"

"You have not the slightest idea how to do that?" she concluded.

He smirked. She finished her plate.

"Well, this all depends on what kind of leadership you want to take." She returned. "Do you want to be the bad guy, the diplomatic guy or even the martyr?"

"Well it would be best if all this could be done diplomatically."

"Then be prepared for a whole lot of work. This is the hardest route!"

More political talk followed. Anne shared her experiences and Elijah took it all in like a sponge. Later they continued in the courtyard until the sun set. Klaus strolled trough lifeless. He seemed to have come back from a 'meal'. He gave them a glance and then wanted to proceed upstairs when Hayley came in.

"Hayley!" Anne got up and coughed. "What are you doing here? Are you coming back?" she said hopeful, coughing again.

"I only came to fetch a few things. And talk to you, if I can?" she asked Anne.

Anne nodded and coughed some more. They were all eyeing her warily.

"Are you all right?" Hayley asked worried and made a few steps towards her.

"Yeah, I think I'm maybe getting- "

She coughed up a big splutter of blood right in front of Hayley's feet.

"Oh god!" Hayley exclaimed. Klaus and Elijah rushed over. Elijah pulling back Hayley a few steps, Klaus taking hold of Anne's arm to steady her. She was coughing violently now and vomiting blood all over.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular. Hayley and Elijah just looked as confused as him.

Anne kept on vomiting. The other three didn't know what to do and discussed what to do. They were concerned but not too worried, after all it wouldn't kill her. Maybe weaken her, but not more.

Then, suddenly Anne began twitching. Klaus had trouble holding on to her, Elijah came to help him. Anne twitched and distorted her limps and finally gave an anguished cry. She arched her back and screamed in pain. They looked in horror as she panted, twitched and screamed again.

"The table" Elijah said nodding to a nearby table.

Hayley hastily threw everything down from it and the brothers placed her on it. Klaus held her head and Elijah her arms. Hayley stood there, not knowing what to do.

It has been a while since Klaus had felt this helpless and enraged about some else's pain. Seeing her twitching, screaming and still coughing up blood, it made him so miserable. What could he do? How could he help her? Anne looked up at him with tears of pain in her eyes.

"Kill…me…" she breathed in between the pain.

"What? Are you insane?" he stammered.

"C…l Davina… kill me... please?" she pleaded.

Klaus was still fighting with himself. Hayley had already pulled out her cell phone and called Davina. Through Anne's screams she made her point quickly and Davina said she would come immediately. Anne was still losing blood and her heartbeat got fainter.

"Please…Nik… Please…" she begged with tears.

Klaus swallowed and looked at her again. Then he gripped her neck and snapped it quickly. Silence.

Elijah let go and breathed deep. Hayley too. Klaus just stared down at Anne's lifeless face. Her eyes were still slightly open and tears were falling. Her mouth smeared in her own blood. He touched her cheek and felt the warmth fading.

"It's okay Niklaus. Now we have time to think and she can… well… rest" Elijah said, wiping his bloody hands.

Klaus nodded silently. Of course, this was the best option. Still his stomach didn't like it at all. And when he realised this, he got angry at himself for caring and stepped away.

Hadn't he just decided yesterday not to care anymore? Not to get involved? How could he be so naïve. She was only interested in him because he as old and unique. Give it some time, she would be bored soon. Then she would betray and leave him like everyone else and he would be all alone and hurt. No, he would not allow this pain to happen again!

Anne began moving again just when Davina came trough the entrance. She ignored everyone else and went directly to the moaning woman.

"Anne!" she breathed. She must have run here.

Bloodied Anne looked at her pleadingly and held up her hand. She made big twitches now and Elijah and Klaus had to held down again. After a few moments the screaming and vomiting began again. Hayley stood behind the young witch.

"Please tell me you can help her"

"I might…" she said and took out the object Anne had gifted to her sooner in the day.

She pressed it against Anne's hand and held it close. Murmuring something. Klaus couldn't make out the words over all the screaming. But when Davina let go of her hand, he snapped the neck of Anne again.

Davina first stared at him angrily, then let it be quickly. She looked at the little item. She rummaged through her bag and took out the notebook with the code. She went to a different table and began decoding.

"How much longer?" Klaus asked impatient.

Davina gave him no answer. She only looked at her book. Then she slammed it shut.

"Got it! Somewhere there is a witch speaking a curse!" she exclaimed.

"You don't say!" Klaus countered sarcastically.

"Come with me!" She said to Elijah and together they left quickly.

Klaus threw his arms and returned to the bloody woman on the table. Waiting until she would wake up again and scream. He put both his arms on the table next to her head. Hayley watched him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she knows what she does!" she whispered, looking away.

"I'm not worried, I just want my quiet home back!" he spat.

"It's all right to care you know?" she said half-heartedly.

Klaus glared at her. "Who says I do?" he asked.

Hayley rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Fine, whatever. I just pity her… Because she DOES care!" she pointed at her vaguely and crossed her arms. She turned away and let Klaus think about this in private.

Of course, everybody could see she cared. She had done more than was necessary to show that. How she followed him everywhere without asking why and where. How she did everything they asked of her and more. How she respected them and their way of live.

And yesterday, she took him in and let him have his peace. No nagging or questions. She just wanted to make sure he was ok. So, of course, he knew she cared. And normally he would like to spin this in his favour. So why not with her? Why not bend her to his every will? She would do it, if he asked.

He tilted his head and softly took some hair out of her face. She began twitching again. He guessed that meant he cared too, but he could never let anyone know. Nor could he let it grow anymore.

Anne screamed and vomited again for a few minutes. Klaus wanted to snap her neck again, controlling her on his own was nearly impossible. Then she suddenly stopped. She went silent and breathed deep. Hayley rushed to her side.

"Anne? Are you all right?" she asked.

Anne gulped and sat up very slowly, holding onto Klaus as a support.

"Let me get back to you on that…" she said very weak.

Hayley helped her off the table and into the next chair. Anne closed her eyes and breathed long and deep.

"What happened?" Hayley asked before Klaus could.

"I guess someone didn't like me very much…?" Anne joked.

Hayley smirked. She brought her a glass of water and by the time Elijah and Davina came back, she had back the colour in her face. When Anne saw Davina, she got up and hugged her.

"Thank you! See, you can do it!" she whispered.

Davina nodded and released Anne.

"The witch who hexed you… she was strange. She didn't stop no matter what! She was in the back of her shop. She did an incarnation to make you suffer. She constantly chanted it, so your death couldn't stop it. Like she knew… And no matter what we did or what we, said she wouldn't stop… There was no stopping her!" Davina explained after everyone had taken a seat.

"What's her name?" Anne asked.

"Marie-Antoinette Gaspard. And it **was** her name! The only way I could make her stop was to snap her neck..." Elijah said.

Anne gulped and let her head hang. Then she looked at Elijah. "I'm sorry you had to do this because of me."

"Oh, it's all right. I owned you one." He smiled.

"No, you didn't and no it is not. I'm not doing anything to collect favors. And taking a live should never be…" she said softly.

"Who was she then? You knew her?" asked Klaus.

"Never heard of her… I will have to look into this some more… This is all very...strange." Anne explained.

"If you need some help researching her, let me know…" Klaus smiled at her, got up and vanished in the Compound.

Anne looked at her feet. "I'm sorry everyone. You shouldn't have to deal with my messes…."

"But you with ours? Come on, we look out for another!" said Hayley. She got up too. While passing she slightly touched Anne's shoulder which made her smile.

Elijah nodded and went after the pregnant werewolf.

"Thank you for coming here even though- " Anne said facing Davina.

"Don't mention it! You and I can be friends, despite you living here!" Davina said smirking. Anne smiled too.

"We are friends!?" she asked sheepish.

Davina giggled. Together they walked to the gate and Anne bid her farewell. She watched Davina vanish in the night. She wrapped her parker around herself and went to her room. She took a long shower to get all the blood off herself. The clothes she threw away, they were soaked. She put on her nightgown and laid on top off her bed and sighed.

She turned to her side and looked at her empty pillows. She didn't want to sleep alone today. She got up and put on a light dressing gown. She walked down the to Klaus's room and wanted to knock. She hoped he might keep her company.

Then she heard another voice inside. A woman's voice. She sounded like they were intimate. Anne quickly returned to her room and closed the doors. She got into bed and turned the lights off. She must have come while she was in the shower. She turned on the other side and pretended like it was okay. But the sting in her heart said it wasn't.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

The next day she made acquaintance with the voice. Genevieve, a witch resurrected by Celeste. She was responsible for Klaus finding out about Rebekah's betrayal. Elijah had a heated discussion because of that with his brother. But he seemed rater grateful for her part in that.

In the evening Anne was sitting in the middle of the compound under the night sky and wrote in her diary when Genevieve came back. She eyed her coldly while greeting Klaus on the steps. They then went together up the stairs. Anne shifted and continued writing. After some time, Klaus came back down again.

His hair was disheveled and he his clothes loose. He poured himself a drink and sat opposite Anne. She arched her eyebrows at him.

"What? She fell asleep…" he answered her quiet question. He sipped his glass.

Anne didn't know how to react. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She closed her book and sat straight.

"So, what do you want here? With me? Hoping for another round?" she asked sarcastically.

He scanned her up and down and laughed. "No thank you!" he chuckled.

Anne tried and failed not be offended by this.

"Of course, what was I thinking. I am really not your type! After the blond human Cami, now the red-haired torture witch… yes, you clearly have very clear standards!" She threw herself back against the couch.

"Well someone's in a mood!" Klaus faced her, placing his glass. "Jealous love?" he asked sheepish.

"Of her? No! I rather pity her!" Anne snapped rather hard.

"Pity? Why pity?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Because she seems obviously smitten and you are obviously uninterested."

"You just know everything don't you?" he had ceased smiling.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "I know enough…. Most of the time…"

They stared at each other over the table.

Klaus slowly raised the corner of his mouth. He was clearly amused by their bantering. Anne mirrored him, also enjoying herself. Then she moaned and threw her head back. She then sat up straight again.

"You are one complicated fellow do you know that!" she said chuckling.

"Some would even call me charming." he mused.

They kept teasing like this, not noticing the witch on the balcony watching them.

The next day Anne drove her motorcycle out in the bayou. She visited Hayley and the other werewolves and made their acquaintance. She even got invited to dinner. So, when she returned it was already dark.

"A word…" she got interrupted on the way to her room. Anne spun and saw Genevieve behind her. Not earing much more then lingerie.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"I would appreciate it if you could stay away from my man. I don't fancy sharing." She said creeping closer and eyeing her with cold eyes. "Or you never know, we witches are known to have a nasty temper!" she aspirates. Then she seductively turned her back and began walking towards Klaus's room.

"What he finds in a plain human like you, I can't fathom" she whispered over her shoulder.

Anne stood frozen and blinked in the darkness. What had just happened? Did she just get threatened to stay away from Niklaus? She couldn't help but smirk. This meant there must be something there between them, right?

She didn't change anything about anything. Elijah became busy organizing the city, Klaus begun painting a new picture. Anne took her time gathering information. She was now also able to talk with the werewolves thanks to Hayley. All in all, Genevieve threat remained empty.

On day, Anne returned from her research in the cemetery. She had her hands full of papers where she took notes and other stuff for making notes. She did a little balancing-act to open her door, so she entered with her back first, closing the door complicated. When she turned, Klaus was waiting in her room, completely naked!

Anne froze in the doorway. Her belongings clattered to the ground as shouted out: "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" She quickly rose her hands in front of her face and looked away.

Niklaus turned around and grinned sheepish. He extended both his arms and made a step towards her.

"I thought about it and think we should take our relationship to a new level. What do you say, do you wan- "?

"Stop! Stop right there!" Anne held her hand up to stop him. She hastily gathered her things off the ground, avoiding eye contatct.

"What's wrong with you? What are you doing? Is this a joke?" she asked very fast, still not looking.

He smirked at her and came closer. Like a predator towards his prey. Her heartbeat was rising even more. She heard her blood rush in her ears. Her fingers shook as she clasped her belongings like a shield in front of her. He stopped right in front of her.

Klaus smirked sheepish. Anne gulped hard.

"So, what do you say, want to have sex?" he breathed seductively.

Anne's mouth fell open. What did he just say? For the first time she looked at him. Dead in the eyes. He was closer than she had hoped.

"What are you…?!" she stammered.

He slightly took her stuff and slowly took it out of her hand. He turned and put it down on a table. Anne looked away again but couldn't help seeing some things. She must be the color of a bright tomato now. He returned to her and placed a hand on her hip very gently but firmly.

Anne's eyes widened even more. Her brain had ceased functioning some time ago. But now her thoughts were rushing. Was this really happened? What was he saying? Should this really happen?

Klaus took her hand with his still free hand and twirled it. He caressed every finger longingly. Suddenly he hissed and rushed backwards against the wall.

His fingers were sizzling, and he looked angrily at it. Then he glared at her.

"What the hell!?" he spat.

Anne had gone total blank. She didn't show any emotion. She just smiled at him and went to her door. She once again pulled the chain trough the door. Then turned seductively. She smiled bright at him.

He seems to have forgotten about the sting in his hand. He followed her to her cabinet. She turned her back to him and leaned down. He watched her back as she took something out of it. Seemingly distracted from her exposed behind.

Suddenly Anne turned around and blew some powder in Klaus's face. He coughed and stumbled back. He looked confused for a minute, then he began coughing wildly. Anne observed calmly as he continued coughing until he fell to his hands and knees.

Anne took pants from the bed that looked like his, and with it in her hand, kneeled before him. He coughed some more and finally something black and slimy fell to the ground. Klaus looked at it confused. Anne held his pants wordlessly to him.

He looked at the slime, then at Anne, then at it again and finally took his pants and put it on.

"Still want to sleep with me?" Anne asked and sat on her bed.

Klaus looked at her bewildered.

"What the hell was that?" he asked puzzled.

Anne smirked and held her hand up. She was always wearing varies rings. Now she showed them prominently. She pointed at the big blue one on her index-finger.

"If you are under a spell and/or hexed, touching this gem burns you. So, when you stroke over it, and it burned you, I knew something was up. The powder you breathed in, it makes you vomit out foreign stuff like curses." she explained while playing with her jewelry.

Klaus stared some more, then sat beside her. He seemed flustered but now he got back his composure. He moved and put on his shirt and stuff again, lying somewhere in the room. Then he stood in front of Anne, finally getting in the stage of fury.

"Who the hell thought it would be funny to make me do this…" he said gesturing towards her.

She looked at her ring and went silent. "I don't know. Must be connected to the incident with the blood vomiting…." She whispered. Her thoughts trailed off.

Klaus watched her and knew she was onto it. He didn't want to get involved. He had his own battles to fight. Suddenly he realized something.

"Wait a moment… When I was… you didn't reject me…!?" he exclaimed. He stared her down.

Anne avoided eye contact. She stared at his feet and started wringing her fingers. Her face blushed again. She bit her lips.

"Anne!" Klaus got down on one knee, so he could look at her better. He searched her face. She noticed this and glanced out behind her hair. Her cheeks were flushed and she chew her lip. But her eyes were longing. She searched his eyes as he searched hers.

Klaus felt himself drawn in her gaze. He couldn't do anything but stare. She looked at him with such intensity, he only saw her. He only felt her. He listened to her heartbeat and nothing else mattered anymore.

Niklaus didn't know how long they were gazing at each other like this. Suddenly he heard voices outside and he remembered. He knew who he was and who he ought to be. The Original cleared his throat and stood up. He turned his back to her and gestured to the door.

"How do I get out?" he asked without turning.

Anne walked silently to the door and showed him how the seal worked. The moment the door opened Klaus was gone. Anne closed it behind him and turned to her bed. She threw herself on it and pressed her face in it. How embarrassing.

She had laid all her feelings in her look that time. She couldn't believe how bold she had been. But at least he hadn't flat out rejected her. That was something.

She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. This hexing of Klaus. Her hexing a few days back. Did she have enemies in New Orleans? Sure, she had a few, after such a long lifetime it was normal. But she couldn't remember any in this city.

She got up and pulled her black box out. She took a golden tiny cross out of it and gently laid it on top off the black goo. That should take care of this. She laid herself on the bed again and wrecked her brain. But she couldn't think of anyone in this area who would mean her harm. She made a mental note to look it up in her diaries. Tomorrow!

She didn't notice how she fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on the TV-series "The Originals" following along season1 and then going independent. Alternate Universe! Critique is always welcome. I'm a beginner and welcome the input. The story and MC are cheesy so proceed at own risk.**

 **I do not own the characters or settings of "the Originals TV Series" at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.**

Klaus started to get some distance between them after this, but it didn't last very long. After his other affaire ended so to speak. After some time, Hayley also came back to them. Elijah's try at unifying the city failed, among other things. There were little fights over power and a lot of conspiring. After the bombing incident the others could convince Hayley to come back to the Compound.

Anne took a backseat in this fight. She helped Hayley get ready for the baby and kept mentoring Davina. She was worried how the other Harvestgirls were behaving. For the moment they seemed to be quiet. But she was watching them.

Father Kieran sadly took the course Anne predicted. Klaus joined Cami and him when the end came, he even tried some other tricks, but the father died nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Niklaus. I hope his passing was at least peaceful?" Anne asked. It was night and Klaus had joined her in her room. After his little spat with Genevieve he resumed their relationship like usually. He often chatted and bantered with her and joined her in her room for private talks.

Now he had joined her there to inform her of the fathers passing. He sat in silence on the brim of her bed where she had joined him.

He smirked sarcastically. "I wish. My try in turning him made him a murderous vampire in transition who tried to kill Cami… I had to stop him while he was beating her up."

Anne sighed and looked down. A man with such a bright heart shouldn't have ended like that. It was such a waste.

"Again. I am sorry Niklaus! When is the funeral?"

"Soon. He was a big name in the city. This will make a big event!" Klaus sighed. "Witches are such a pain in the behind! No offense!"

"None taken. The witches nowadays are nothing like how we used to be. Magic has changed very much during the years…"

"Everything changes. That's life for you."

This night they sat in silence. Drinking alcohol and talking about the changes of life.

"I can't get drunk you now…" Anne said, spinning her glass. "I regenerate too fast to get drunk!"

Klaus chuckled. He toasted her and emptied his glass.

"Pity, it helps with so much!" Klaus poured himself another drink. He was definitely drunk. He drank the whole glass in one gulp.

Anne smiled and emptied her glass too. She liked the taste. It burned nice in her throat. Tickling in her fingertips.

Klaus didn't manage to return to his bed that night. He fell asleep in her bed, breathing deeply. Anne was watching him for a while. Soon the little baby would come, and life around here would change completely. All priorities would be shifted. Anne wasn't sure she would fit in this new family-dynamic.

She really enjoyed it here. She could talk freely and people with similar experiences were here. And now, she was starting to fall for this hybrid in her bed. Still, she felt that it was her time to leave. At least while she could.

She didn't want to though. She loved everyone but couldn't oppose on their hospitality any longer. She wasn't part of the family, and especially with some unknown threat in her back, she really had to leave. She sighed loudly. Tomorrow she would tell them. When the baby would come, she would take her leave. Maybe go back to Asia? She hadn't been there for decades.

With her mind made up, she laid on the bed next to the sleeping Klaus. He was laying on her bed, one hand on his belly. She covered him up and he gave a little content shift. She took of his shoes and laid beside him, leaning on one elbow. She gently caressed his face. This could be the last time he would be this peaceful in front of her.

No telling how he would react when she told him. It was hard to tell sometimes what would offend him and what not. So, maybe tomorrow, he wouldn't like her anymore.

Through the night she kept close to him, but ultimately fell asleep. When she came to again, the sun was beaming trough her window and Klaus was nowhere to be found.

She walked down the stairs with a heavy heart. A very pregnant Hayley was already busy in the kitchen. Together they finished preparing breakfast and sat down to eat together.

"I assure you I know what I am doing!" Anne explained. "I probably have delivered as many babies as a very experienced midwife, so please don't worry!"

Hayley nodded weakly. After the attacks on the bayou, she would no longer give birth in the werewolf community as planned. Now, the plan was for Anne to deliver the baby here in the mansion. Because it was a supernatural baby, they rather wanted to avoid the hospital, if possible.

"I have herbs and teas to help you be comfortable and if it all goes bad, we can still call an ambulance!" Anne tried to console her.

"I know, it is just…" Hayley stammered.

"I know! Giving birth makes everyone nervous! No matter the age or time! Believe me!" Anne smiled.

Hayley looked slightly less worried. The Mikaelsons entered and joined them at the table.

"We have prepared everything you asked Anne. Anything else?" Elijah asked.

Anne shook her head. "What we are still missing, we will prepare once labour starts. With your vampire speed, all should go very smoothly. Though I really think Davina should be prepared more…"

"If you insist on her assisting, we will look for her when the time comes. So she and the other witches can't plan anything!" Klaus stated firmly. "Besides, you said we will have enough time. Labour will take its time, right!?"

"Normally yes. But your baby isn't normal, so I want to be prepared for anything and everything!"

Silence fell. Everybody was shortly alone with their thoughts on the upcoming birth. Anne sighed. It was time.

"When I already have everyone here…" she began slowly. All eyes turned to her. "I think it would be best, after the baby is born and well, for me the travel on." She held her breath. No one spoke. She held the silence. Everyone was looking surprised.

"You are going to start a family here soon and I have imposed on your generosity for too long now. You don't need another person who attracts more problems. Your hands will already be full. So, I thank you for everything, but I…"

"You can't leave! You are the only one here who knows anything about babies! I need you!" Hayley exclaimed!

"You are not imposing! You can stay here as long as you want! You are always welcome!" Elijah explained.

"Safe travels then!" Klaus spat and left.

This was what she had expected, more or less. She smiled to herself than looked at Hayley again. Elijah excused himself in the background.

"You don't need me! Every mother knows what to do! And so will you! Besides, you have Elijah who raised how many siblings!?" she said. Hayley still looked worried. "Besides, **IF** you really absolutely need me, you can always call! I will be there as soon as I can!"

Hayley smiled back at her and took her outstretched hand.

"Do you really have to leave me alone with these two knuckleheads!?" she joked.

"In a few weeks you will never be alone again! You will be a mother!" Anne concluded. "Also, I still don't know who was behind the hex back then. So, I rather don't put yet another target on this household…"

The women kept talking while above them, Elijah had caught up to his little brother. Klaus was in the library, looking kind of lost. Elijah strolled in after him, eyeing him silently. He sat on the couch and chuckled. Klaus spun and rolled his eyes.

"What is it brother!?" he asked annoyed.

"You know that if you asked her to stay, she would!" he suggested.

Klaus scoffed. He fell on the couch opposite his brother.

"Why should I do that!? She has already decided we are no longer of any interest to her. Just like I thought. As soon as she has quenched her curiosity, she will move on!" he ranted.

Elijah sighed dramatically. "You really only ever hear and see what you want, dear bother. Didn't you listen at all to what she had to say? Or did you stop paying attention after she announced her departure?!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"She is going because she thinks she has no place here. That we are going to be one happy busy family where she has no place in. Also, she doesn't want to endanger your child with her unknown attacker!" Elijah paused. Klaus jaw was set in stone. "Do you get it Niklaus? She is leaving because she thinks she has to! To protect us!"

Klaus crossed his arms looking sideways. In the back of his head he knew his brother was right. He knew Anne was the kind of person to do things for such a noble reason. Still, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Didn't she just convince him she was his ally? What was the meaning of that!?

"But, as I said, if you don't want her to leave, says so. She will listen if you say it!" Elijah said getting up.

"And why is that!?" Klaus asked sharply.

"Because it is your opinion she values the most, your approval she seeks the most. If you tell her it is okay for her to stay, she will listen." Elijah whispered silently next to him. Then, without looking back, he left his brother to think about this truth.

Anne was in her room, making notes about what she would need for the birth. Additionally, she wrote down what the step-by-step would be. Just so she would be prepared. No matter how often she helps with a delivery, it always makes her giddy. Better to be prepared and as thorough as possible!

Klaus entered silently and in vampire speed. Before Anne had realised it, he had put the seal on the door and closed it. Anne had shown him how the seal worked. Now he was standing in the middle of the room, back shown to her.

Anne looked at his back and could practically hear the gears turning. It was obvious he was struggling with something. after putting her notes down she walked over to him. She circled him and stood in front of him. He stared at the ground.

"It's all right. You can be mad. I…" She said softly.

Suddenly Niklaus looked her dead in the eye. She froze. She couldn't understand anymore what he was thinking. She searched his eyes, but his gaze was steady, unwavering. As if he had made up his mind about something. He took a few steps forward, they were nearly touching.

He lowered his head besides her own and it came to a hold before it could touch her shoulder. She felt his breath on her skin, his fingers brushed hers and her heart leaped in her chest. She could hear his smirk next to her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her heart.

He began whispering and it shivered down her spine. He spoke next to her ear. "If I asked you stay, if I said it would be all right, would you stay?" he breathed.

Anne gulped. His fingers, that were still slightly brushing hers, made her quiver. She took his hand and held it firmly. She had to hold on to something or she feared her knees would give away. He squeezed her back.

"Answer my question…" he slightly demanded.

As if she had a choice in the matter, she thought. She smiled slightly. Well guess now there was no more beating around the bush.

"Yes, I would. Because it was for you that I wanted to leave. I thought you wouldn't need me anymore here… Wouldn't want me anymore here. After… well… the stuff that had happened…" she whispered as soft as she could.

Her voice was slightly shaking. She feared what his answer to this would be. She practically just told him that she treasured him more than the others. That she liked him. She was not sure he would be able to handle that.

She felt him smile. "Good. Stay then!" he said. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes again. She still couldn't read what he was thinking. For now, she was just relieved he hadn't rejected her.

"Are you sure? Do you really think with the baby on the way you should burden yourself with me?" she asked timidly.

"You are not a burden love! If anything, you are the opposite of it!" he said in a tone Anne had never heard before. It was soft, almost lovely. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. He mirrored her smile.

A breeze and he was gone again, the seal on the door undone. Anne fell on her bed and tried to catch her breath. Now he finally knew. He knew she liked him more than the others. And he hadn't rejected her. Anne smiled to herself and sat back down with her notes, trying and failing at focusing on the task at hand.

Hayley was confused but happy about the news. Elijah strangely made no comment, he just smiled warmly and nodded.

The funeral of father Kieran was a big event, as expected. In the wake the brothers had a worried discussion about dreams of their father. They were both having dreams about him and Elijah consulted Genevieve about it. Anne eyed her with distrust, she was a resurrected witch, who knew why the ancestors allowed her around.

The vampires and Hayley kept tending to their own little problems during the wake. Anne kept herself out of it. She didn't want to push herself in their business. She was there when they wanted to talk, which meant all of them today.

Even during the walk through the streets, the brothers and Hayley bantered. Anne smiled to herself but kept out of it. She didn't tell them, but thought to herself, they already sounded like a family.

Hayley went to talk to Camille about something and fell back afterwards. Anne joined her side, she didn't like leaving her side when she was this far gone in her pregnancy. The two women were now always together. This had made them close friends.

Hayley began coughing and Anne immediately knew something was wrong. She called the brothers, knowing they would hear her despite the crowd, and rushed to her side. Klaus and Elijah immediately at their side. Hayley was now coughing violently and had problems breathing.

"Let's get her somewhere private…" Genevieve had appeared as well.

On Klaus's remark, that she used to be a nurse, they went into the Compound and put Hayley on a table. Anne ran up in her room to bring back a third box. This one was the biggest. It was white with golden but faded ornaments. She put it on a chair next to the table while the other witch tried to help the struggling werewolf.

Anne had grabbed a wooden necklace when Elijah suddenly said: "I can hear the baby's heartbeat, but not hers...:" Everyone froze for a moment expect Anne.

With a leap she positioned herself on top of Hayley, put the necklace over the latter heart and began heart massages. Steady and sturdy she kept pumping.

"This will only help so much! Stop this!" she panted through the compressions.

"But what…?" Elijah asked, obviously shook.

"This is obviously a hex. Find the damn witch that is doing this!" she ordered the Immortals.

Anne didn't notice much of what was happening, she had to concentrate all her strength in keeping the blood flowing in her pregnant friend. She noticed coming and goings. She could no longer hear Genevieve.

Suddenly Hayley gasped and breathed on her own again. Both women were out of breath. Anne climbed complicated off the table and nearly fell, Klaus steadied her. He nodded, obviously relieved, at her. She gave him a weak smile and went to put the box and its insides away again.

When she came back from her room, Hayley had told the boys that she had met their father on the Other Side. This made them even more nervous than they already were.

"Now all this will have to wait." Anne interrupted, turning their heads. "You put on a coat, we are going to get the baby and you checked. And that was not a suggestion!" Anne added when Hayley opened her mouth.

She nodded and went to catch the coat. Anne turned to the boys.

"This can't happen again! We are lucky everything went so smoothly. She could just as well have gone into premature labour because of the stress. Whoever this was, whoever did this, end them quickly!" Anne whispered to them.

"You suggest killing…?" Klaus begun to joke.

"When it is for the people I love, I will bloody murder everyone trying to hurt them!"

For the first time a deep and menacing bloodlust came from Anne. It filled the air and made the Immortals take a half step back. Suddenly they were very aware that an old and powerful being was in front of them. One that was more than double their age. And suddenly they were truly grateful she was on their side.

Hayley came back, and the intense aura was gone.

Sadly, the brothers failed to find the minds behind the attack. Thus, Anne plundered her boxes and was now spawning many kinds of jewellery on her finger, hands and neck. She was always carrying a little bag with powders and potions with her.

"You even make me look relaxed" Klaus joked after he had noticed it. "I guess they are all for offense?"

Anne nodded. "You have your talents and strength always at hand. I need to have these, so I can protect my friends!"

Klaus smiled thankfully. It made him feel good to see how much she cared.

"I hope you don't need it, but I am curious to see how you would use these…" he joked half-heartedly.

Anne stroke her little bag. "Yes, me neither…" she whispered.

The preparations for the moon stones went totally different then hoped. Klaus had planned for them to be used as fuel for his werewolf-army. But Marcel interfered with his plans. Thus, they turned to Francesca for supplies. Genevieve began the spell on the stones and Anne was supervising it. Meanwhile Niklaus and Elijah prepared for a war against the vampires.

Anne watched carefully over the spell and only took her eyes off, when her mobile rang. Davina asked her for advice against Klaus. He had bitten her friend and now he blackmailed her for the cure. Anne sighed. Klaus should know by now that she was becoming friends with the little witch. He should respect her.

"Don't worry about it. I will talk to him immediately. I will get you the cure, no matter what!" Anne promised. Davina thanked her and hung up.

Anne put the phone away and suddenly felt sharp pain in her whole body. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't open, and she could only scream with gritted teeth and sealed lips. Twisting and tossing she fell to the ground. She curled up, trying to get to her bag.

Genevieve was standing hovering over her, eyes focused on her.

"I am sorry, but I need you to disappear!" she said coldly.

Anne twisted even more as the pain increased. She couldn't reach her bag. She prayed the others would notice the treason before it was too late and cursed her own uselessness. Then everything went black.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for improvement, I am all ears! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


End file.
